


I Want to be Your Light - After Story

by Yamazaki_Yako



Series: I Want to be Your Light - Series [2]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Disabled Boboiboy Blaze, Foreplay, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: 5 tahun sudah sejak kejadian yang menimpa kakak keempatnya itu, Solar masih ingin menjadi cahaya untuk sang kakak keempat. Namun, kali ini Solar juga mempunyai perasaan yang lain pada kakak keempat dan kakak pertamanya itu.warning: Ada adegan dewasa. meski hanya 'permainan' saja.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Monsta
> 
> Dari dulu emang ingin membuat sequel, tapi baru sekarang ada sedikit idenya.... ahahaha....  
> semoga kedepannya nanti gak hiatus.
> 
> Enjoy.

Solar memangku kakaknya yang cacat itu di depan ruang tamu. Kakek dan kakak-kakaknya yang lain sedang berkumpul membicarakan sesuatu. Sesuatu mengenai pergi ke monumen tempat peristiwa dan daftar nama para korban diukir untuk mengingatnya. Kecelakaan pesawat beberapa tahun silam merupakan kecelakaan pesawat terburuk di negara mereka sehingga pemerintah dengan ikhlas membangun monumen untuk mengenang peristiwa tersebut.

Libur tahun ini, ingin dimanfaatkan Tok Aba, Kakek dari ketujuh kembar itu, untuk mengunjungi monumen yang sekaligus menjadi batu nisan bagi anak dan menantunya. Boboiboys tentu ingin ikut, tapi kondisi salah satu dari mereka membuat mereka harus mengambil keputusan. Solar memeluk kakak keempatnya sedikit lebih erat.

“Aku sudah 5 tahun dalam keadaan seperti ini! Aku pasti bisa naik pesawat!”

“Tapi Lez….”

“Kenapa Kak Hali suka sekali membedakan Blaze?! Blaze juga berhak mengunjungi monumen tempat nama ayah dan ibu ditulis dan dikenang!”

“Tapi kondisimu Lez….”

“Sudah Blaze bilang, Kondisi Blaze sudah sangat baik Kak Ufan!! Blaze bisa naik pesawat!”

“Tidak Lez…, saat ini mungkin saja kamu sehat, tapi kita tidak tahu di pesawat nanti. Kau kan tahu, perbedaan tekanan di pesawat dan di daratan…, kamu tidak mau kamu kenapa-kenapa.”

“Blaze akan baik-baik aja Kak Gempa! Kak Gempa gak percaya sama Blaze?!”

“Ice sendiri masih enggak percaya Kak Blaze bisa tetap sehat di KL nanti.”

“Ice!!”

“Kalau misalnya Kak Blaze bersama beberapa dari kita naik kereta dan sisanya naik pesawat gimana?” 

“Iya kalau nyampenya nanti bersamaan, Thorn…, Blaze gak mau menunggu dan ditunggu!”

“Kan yang naik kereta bisa berangkat duluan.”

“Kan sudah Blaze bilang…, kalau nyampenya gak barengan gimana? Ingat soal delay pesawat? Kereta terlambat? Blaze gak mau menunggu dan ditunggu!”

“Ei, sudah-sudah. Besok kita bawa Blaze untuk check-up sekalian tanya dokter kamu boleh naik pesawat atau tidak. Kalau enggak, kita semua naik kereta bersama-sama saja.” Ucap Tok Aba berusaha menengahi adu mulut kembar tujuh itu.

“Atok benar! Lebih baik kita tanya ahlinya dulu.” ucap Solar seraya mengusap dada kakak keempatnya mencoba menenangkan emosi sang kakak.

~…~…~…~

Halilintar memutar matanya saat Solar mengapit tangannya erat. Ini memang kali pertama Solar menemani Blaze check-up setelah 5 tahun berlalu sejak Solar menerima mata Blaze dan menjadikan Blaze buta dan lumpuh. Proses pemeriksaan yang dilakukan oleh dokter sangat menyeluruh, sudah berkali-kali Solar melihat berbagai alat kesehatan menyentuh tubuh mungil kakak keempatnya.

Halilintar mendadak teringat akan Thorn yang beberapa tahun lalu menemaninya membawa Blaze check-up seperti ini. Thorn saat itu mengapit lengannya erat dan berakhir dengan pecahnya tangisan Thorn yang tidak tegaan. Saat pemeriksaan itu, kondisi Blaze memang sedikit tidak stabil sehingga langsung diberi penanganan khusus, dan penanganan itu yang membuat tangis Thorn akhirnya pecah. Saat ini mungkin berbeda, tetapi Halilintar tetap bersiap seandainya adik bungsunya ini menangis.

Setelah beberapa rangkaian pemeriksaan, Blaze dan sang dokter bersiap untuk keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan. Dokter itu mendudukan Blaze di kursi rodanya dan seperti sedang menasihatinya. Dokter muda itu mendorong kursi roda Blaze lalu keluar dari ruangan pemeriksaan, langsung menemui Halilintar dan Solar. Solar langsung memeluk kakak keempatnya itu, sementara Halilintar berbicara dengan sang dokter.

“Jadi, naik kereta pun tetap tidak bisa, Dokter Ochoboy?”

“Tidak, dia harus istirahat. Seandainya kalian mau pergi jauh saat check-up dua sampai sebulan lalu, aku akan mengizinkan. Bulan ini ada sedikit masalah lagi dengan peredaran darahnya, terutama yang menuju daerah kepala. Dia pasti sering pusing sekarang, dan itu tidak bagus kalau dia pergi untuk perjalanan jauh....”

“Akhir-akhir ini Blaze memang sering mengeluh pusing.” Ucap Halilintar. Blaze mendengus mendengarnya. Kenyataannya memang demikian.

Dokter Ochoboy akhirnya menghela nafas dan memberi kertas berisi resep obat serta sebuah buku catatan kecil pada Halilintar. Buku catatan itu adalah panduan untuk mengatur pola makan Blaze. Dokter Ochoboy meyakini, Blaze sering pusing karena pola makan Blaze. Blaze sendiri mengaku ia akhir-akhir ini sering memakan lebih beberapa makanan dan juga menyisakan beberapa makanan. Setelah beberapa nasihat, Halilintar, Solar, dan Blaze pamit pada dokter itu. Solar mendorong kursi roda Blaze dan Halilintar berjalan di sampingnya sembari membaca buku catatan itu.

“Berarti…, Kak Lez gak bisa pergi?” Tanya Solar pada akhirnya. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya.

“Tidak sama sekali. Tenang saja, aku akan tinggal menemani Blaze selama kalian pergi. Kalau Blaze sudah stabil, aku dan Blaze akan pergi ke sana.”

“Aaah…, kenapa pas Blaze pengen pergi malah gak bisa pergi begini sih?” Keluh Blaze, ia ingin bertopang dagu dengan meletakan sikutnya pada pegangan kursi roda. Solar menghentikan jalannya saat Blaze yang berniat bertopang dagu malah hampir jatuh. Solar bersyukur saat ia memeluk Blaze tadi, ia juga memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Blaze sehingga Blaze tidak jatuh dan malah memperparah kondisinya.

“Kakak duduknya jangan bertingkah donk.” Keluh Solar seraya memperbaiki duduk Blaze. Blaze tertawa canggung seraya meminta maaf. Halilintar menghela nafas panjang setelah tadi menahan nafasnya melihat Blaze yang nyaris jatuh.

“Kau ini…, membuatku khawatir saja!” Ucap Halilintar hampir menjitak adiknya itu. Beruntung Halilintar langsung sadar betapa lemah adiknya yang satu itu. ia pun akhirnya mencubit pipi Blaze, itupun tidak kencang. Blaze cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya.

“Solar…, di KL nanti jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh, ya.” Ucap Blaze ceria. Solar mengulum senyumnya.

“Solar juga gak pergi ke KL kok.”

~…~…~…~

Tok Aba mengusap kepala Halilintar, Blaze, lalu Solar secara bergantian. Memberi mereka nasihat untuk terus berjaga-jaga meski mereka terbilang aman di rumah mereka sendiri. Tok Aba berjongkok lalu memeluk Blaze dan membisikan sesuatu padanya. Tok Aba akhirnya melepas pelukan yang sebenarnya enggan ia lepas. Tok Aba mengusap kepala Blaze sekali lagi lalu berdiri dan mengajak keempat kembar lainnya untuk masuk ke kabin pesawat.

Solar melambai pada kakek dan kakak-kakaknya yang mereka yakini sudah berada di dalam pesawat.. Halilintar memposisikan kursi roda Blaze agar lambaian tangan Blaze tepat pada pesawat tempat kakek dan kembaran-kembarannya tumpangi. Setelah pesawat itu lepas landas, Halilintar menepuk pundak Solar. Solar tersenyum, ia berjongkok dan melepas sabuk pengaman kakaknya. Solar pun menggendong Blaze

“Ka, Kak Hali!”

“Wah…, Kak Lez salah….” Kekeh Solar. Halilintar tertawa kecil seraya melipat kursi roda Blaze dan membawanya.

“Ayo kembali ke parkiran.” Ucap Halilintar. Solar mengangguk. Ia berjalan perlahan sembari menggendong kakak keempatnya yang cacat mata dan cacat kaki itu.

“Mereka kan…, donor mata hidup dan penerima donornya?”

“Jadi benar mereka kakak adik kembar.”

“Kakak yang baik ya…, sampai-sampai seperti itu.”

“Kasihan, ya kakaknya.”

Solar menggigit bibirnya. Inilah sebabnya Solar kadang tidak mau keluar ke tempat umum. Ucapan orang-orang disekitar mereka kadang terasa tidak berperasaan. Perasaan bersalah Solar yang sudah hilang beberapa tahun lalu kini kembali muncul. Ia melirik wajah kakaknya di bahunya. Mata kakaknya ditutupi oleh kain berwarna merah tentu untuk menutupi matanya yang tidak bisa berfungsi. Solar memandang ke langit, menahan aliran air mata yang berusaha mengalir keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Solar terus berjalan, sampai tiba-tiba kakaknya itu memeluknya sangat erat.

“Ka, kakak…, se, sesak….”

“Lar!! Blaze mau jatuh itu!” Pekik Halilintar panik. Halilintar meletakan kursi roda Blaze lalu dengan segera menggantikan Solar menggendong Blaze. Halilintar dan Blaze menghela nafas bersamaan. Solar menggaruk kepala belakangnya, ia meleletkan lidahnya. Halilintar menghela nafas lagi. “Solar sepertinya masih belum bisa gendong Blaze…, kamu bawa kursi roda saja, ya.”

“Ta, tapi….”

“Kak Hali…, gak apa. Tadi Blaze tergelincir aja. Solar udah bisa kok.”

“Tapi Lez….”

“Kak Hali….”

“Sigh…, oke, oke…, kali ini lebih hati-hati, ya Solar.” Halilintar memposisikan Blaze agar mudah diambil Solar.

Solar mengangguk, kali ini ia berusaha menahan bobot tubuh kakaknya itu lebih kuat lagi. Solar dapat merasakan kepala kakaknya itu kembali berada di bahunya. Senandung kecil dari kakak keempatnya menenangkan Solar. Sejak dulu Solar sangat suka senandung yang selalu dilantunkan kakak keempatnya itu. Solar berhenti di depan mobil milik kakeknya. Dari semua kembarannya, baru Kakak pertama dan kakak ketiganya yang sudah memiliki lisensi mengemudi. Lisensi mengemudi kakak keduanya masih belum selesai dibuat.

Kakak keduanya memang menunda pembuatan lisensinya. Beberapa hari sebelum ujian untuk mendapatkan lisensi, kaki kanan kakak keduanya terkilir saat latihan skateboard bersama teman satu klubnya. Menyebabkannya tidak bisa melakukan ujian praktik. Halilintar sudah memasukan kursi roda Blaze dan mengikatnya agar tidak bergeser di bagasi mobil. Setelah itu, Halilintar membuka pintu penumpang, ia menahan Solar yang ingin memasukan Blaze ke dalam mobil.

“Eits…, salah Solar…, sini aku aja yang masukin Blaze. Kamu nanti duduk di sebelah Blaze, kan?”

“Iya Kak.” Ucap Solar.

Halilintar lalu menggendong Blaze. Halilintar meminta kepala Blaze sedikit merunduk lalu memasukan dan mendudukkan Blaze di kursi penumpang. Halilintar berusaha membuat sang adik nyaman di tempat duduk itu lalu memasangkan seatbelt padanya. Solar masuk dari arah berlawanan, ia juga mengenakan seatbelt lalu memeluk lengan Blaze. Halilintar tersenyum puas saat Blaze dan Solar terlihat nyaman. Halilintar menutup pintu di samping Blaze lalu berpindah ke kursi pengemudi. Solar memajukan badannya dan memeluk kursi di depannya, kursi pengemudi. Halilintar menutup pintu dan memakai seatbeltnya.

“Duduk yang benar, Lar. Meski sudah pakai tapi tetap aja bahaya kalau kamu duduk begitu.”

“Iya Kak Hali.” Kekeh Solar lalu menyandarkan punggungnya. Solar kembali memeluk lengan kanan Blaze. Blaze terpaksa menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mengusap kepala Solar.

“Sudah semua?” Tanya Halilintar, memastikan semuanya siap. Halilintar pun menjalankan mobilnya.

Perjalanan dari bandara menuju rumah sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh. Namun, entah karena terlalu lelah atau terlalu hening hingga akhirnya Solar tertidur di bahu Blaze. Blaze mengusap kepala Solar. “Solar tidur?” Bisiknya.

“Begitulah.” Jawab Halilintar setelah melirik spion mobilnya.

“Blaze jadi merasa bersalah.” Gumam Blaze seraya meraba pintu mobil lalu bertopang dagu. Halilintar menghela nafas.

“Tidak perlu merasa begitu.”

“Tentu Blaze perlu merasa begitu. Blaze yakin, Solar pasti sangat ingin berdoa di depan nisan ayah dan ibu. Kalau saja Blaze sangat sehat seperti bulan lalu, Solar pasti bisa pergi.” Keluh Blaze. Halilintar menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

“Gak apa Blaze. Nisan ayah ibu kan tidak berpindah. Kita masih bisa mengunjunginya kalau kau sudah sehat. Lagipula Solar dari awal juga bisa pergi bareng yang lainnya. Dia sendiri yang tidak ingin pergi karena mau menemanimu.”

“Makanya Blaze merasa bersalah.”

“Jangan salahkan dirimu terus. Kamu mengingatkanku pada Solar di saat-saat pertama kau seperti ini. Kan sudah aku bilang, Solar sendiri yang ingin menemanimu itu artinya bagi Solar kamu masih jauh lebih penting daripada pergi melihat nisan ayah dan ibu.”

“Kak Hali sendiri…, kenapa tidak pergi?”

“Mana bisa aku membiarkan Solar yang masih belajar untuk mengurusmu langsung aku tinggal sendirian untuk mengurusmu? Kamu aja tadi hampir jatuh!”

“Tapi Blaze baik-baik aja.”

“Itu karena aku ada di dekat kalian juga. Aku masih belum yakin meninggalkan kau berdua saja dengan Solar. Kalau yang mau merawatmu selama kita pergi itu Taufan atau Gempa, aku sih pasti akan pergi. Sudahlah Blaze, kita sudah sampai.”

Halilintar melepas seatbelt dan keluar dari mobilnya. Blaze mencoba membangunkan adiknya bungsunya. Solar terbangun. Ia segera sadar dan langsung melepas seatbelt dan keluar mengejar Halilintar yang sedang membuka pintu garasi. Halilintar tersenyum kecil dan mengusap kepala Solar.

“Harusnya tetap sama Blaze aja, Lar. Kakak udah keluar begini.” Ucap Halilintar lembut. Solar menggaruk pipinya, merasa canggung dan sedikit bersalah karena sudah tertidur di perjalanan.

~…~…~…~

Solar merebahkan kakak keempatnya itu di ranjang kamarnya. Ia mengambilkan radio dan menyetel radio itu ke saluran kesukaan kakaknya. Sejak kehilangan pengelihatan, Blaze lebih senang mendengarkan berita dari radio. Halilintar datang seraya menghela nafas.

“Kenapa di kamarmu?” Tanya Halilintar. Solar tersenyum.

“Boleh, ya?”

“Ranjangnya gak muat kalau mau tidur bertiga lagi, Lar.” Ucap Halilintar. Solar cemberut lesu. Halilintar memutar matanya. “Kalau gitu nanti sore bawa ke kamarnya. Sekarang temani Blaze di sini.”

Solar memekik girang. Blaze hanya tertawa mendengarnya. “Kak Hali enggak mau nemanin Blaze?” Goda Blaze. Halilintar memutar matanya seraya menghembuskan nafasnya.

“Lalu siapa yang mencuci dan memasak?”

Blaze terdiam sejenak lalu tertawa kekanakan. Halilintar mendengus lalu pergi membiarkan pintu kamar Solar tetap terbuka. Halilintar kembali dan membawakan kotak berisi satu tombol. Kotak khusus yang dibeli khusus karena kecacatan Blaze. Tombol itu secara otomatis memberi peringatan pada Halilintar dengan membunyikan dering bel di rumah mereka.

“Kalau ada apa-apa panggil aku. Seperti biasa, tombol daruratnya di meja kecil.” Ucap Halilintar.

“Iya Kak Hali. Lagipula aku bisa teriak kok.” Ucap Solar.

“Ya sudah. Aku beberes dulu.”

~…~…~…~

“Kakak enggak bosen? Duduk di ranjang terus?” Tanya Solar. Blaze kali ini membaca buku yang dibelikan oleh Ice. Buku novel berhuruf braille.

“Bosan. Tapi sekarang sudah terbiasa.” Jawab Blaze. “Lagi pula ini buku seru juga.”

“Tentang apa kak?”

“Bukunya? Tentang seorang anak tuna rungu wicara yang diasuh 7 bersaudara yang menyimpan rahasia terlarang.”

“He…, kayaknya menarik sekali.”

“Ice bilang dia ada buku non braillenya kok. 7 bersaudara ini ternyata menyimpan rahasia…, beberapa dari mereka saling incest.”

“Incest?”

“Mencintai saudara sendiri.”

“Kayak aku dan Kak Lez?”

“Ah…, cintanya beda kok. Cinta kayak ayah dan ibu, cintanya yang sampai bikin kita.”

“Dosa donk?”

“Yha…, dosa. Tapi, itu hak mereka.”

“Berarti aku boleh donk?”

“Kalau ngebantu aja sih boleh…, tapi kalau yang lain, lebih baik jangan, Lar.” Tawa Blaze. Solar ikut tertawa. 

Halilintar tersenyum di depan pintu yang terbuka. Ia datang membawa makanan. Solar berbalik dan membantu kakak pertamanya itu membawa masuk makanan. Halilintar juga membawa masuk meja lipat dan kembali menyusunnya. Solar meletakan makanan itu diatas meja. Blaze menutup bukunya dan meletakannya di samping sisa kakinya. Tangannya lalu terulur ke depan. Halilintar langsung menggendong adiknya itu. Ia lalu duduk dan memangku Blaze.

“Selamat makan.” ucap mereka setelah berdoa. Halilintar lalu menyuapi Blaze. Solar tersenyum seraya memakan makanannya.

“Kak Hali memang kakak idaman, ya.” ucap Solar.

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Halilintar sembari menyeka beberapa makanan yang tidak masuk ke mulut Blaze dan malah mengotori pipinya. Solar terkekeh saja. Blaze ikut terkekeh setelah pipinya dibersihkan.

“Kau benar, Lar. Kak Hali emang kakak idaman.”

~…~…~…~

Blaze mendesis, ia memang sudah dengar dari Ice kalau buku yang ia baca itu menampilkan adegan dewasa. Namun, Blaze sendiri tidak menyangka ia akan ikut merasakannya. Setiap kata yang ia baca benar-benar langsung terbayang di benak Blaze. Blaze sejak dulu memang memiliki daya imajinasi yang luar biasa, ditambah dengan kebutaannya membuat daya imajinasinya semakin terasah. Blaze jadi ingin menyentuh dirinya sendiri, tapi Blaze harus berusaha menahannya. Blaze tahu adik bungsunya sedang menjaganya di sampingnya. Membaca buku serupa yang ditulis dalam huruf non-braille. Blaze sedikit beruntung karena sepertinya adiknya itu baru membaca bagian awal.

“Kakak? Kakak kenapa? Kakak sakit?!” Tanya adiknya itu panik. Blaze menggeleng seraya menghalau sang adik untuk melihat wajahnya.

“Lhe…, Blaze baik-baik saja.” ucap Blaze seraya menahan diri. Nafasnya memberat karena Blaze sudah terlalu larut mengimajinasikan kata-kata dalam buku itu. Blaze menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering.

“Sungguh? Kakak baca halaman berapa sih?” Tanya Solar lalu meraba bagian halaman buku. Solar membuka bukunya sendiri yang ia pinjam dari kamar kakak kelimanya. Blaze panik, meski Solar tidak buta, tapi Solar masih fasih membaca huruf braille. Jadi Blaze yakin Solar akan mencari halaman yang ia baca di buku non-braille itu.

“Ja, jangan baca, Lar. Kamu masih kecil.”

“Telat.” Gumam Solar. Blaze yakin Solar juga masih membacanya. Solar bergumam mengerti. “Solar juga udah 18 tahun, Kak. Udah besar atuh untuk tahu beginian.”

“Ta, tapi…, ugh….” Blaze menghembuskan nafas berat. Solar memutar matanya.

“Aku akan bantu kakak. Kan kakak bilang, kalau bantu aja boleh. Kakak pasti sulit kalau keadaannya udah begini.” Ucap Solar lalu naik ke ranjang Blaze. Solar memeluk kakaknya itu, memindahkannya sedikit agar Solar duduk di belakang kakaknya. Ia melepaskan celana yang dikenakan kakaknya dengan perlahan. Solar terkekeh melihat daerah privasi kakaknya itu sudah sangat tegak.

Blaze berusaha menutupinya dengan tangan, tapi karena kebutaannya Blaze tidak tahu apakah tangannya cukup untuk menutupi daerah privasi dirinya atau tidak. Blaze langsung tahu tangannya tidak cukup untuk menutupi dari pandangan adiknya, saat daerah privasinya digenggam oleh tangan yang ia yakini adalah tangan adiknya. Blaze menahan mulutnya dengan kedua tangan menahan desahan akibat lihainya sang adik memanjakan daerah privasinya. Meski lumpuh dari pinggang ke bawah, Blaze tetap dapat merasakan sensasi sentuhan. Blaze hanya tidak bisa menggerakannya saja. Hal itu juga yang membuat Blaze hanya bisa pasrah dengan daerah sensitifnya yang terjamah dengan leluasa.

“Kakak sudah sekeras ini. Wajar sih…, kalau aku baca sekilas tadi…, adegannya sudah hampir klimaks.” Gumam Solar. Tepat di telinga kiri Blaze. Blaze semakin menahan desahan agar tak keluar dari mulutnya. Nafas Blaze semakin berat, kepalanya pun mulai pusing.

Solar memanjakan daerah privasi kakaknya itu dengan satu tangan, tangannya yang lain bergerak naik memasuki baju yang masih dikenakan kakaknya. Solar menyentuh tonjolan di dada kakaknya itu. Punggung kakaknya menabrak dadanya. Tentu Solar tahu kakaknya terkejut dengan tindakannya yang berusaha menstimuli titik sensitif lain di tubuh kakaknya itu. Desahan bahkan sempat keluar saat Solar pertama kali menyentuh tonjolan itu. Solar memandang wajah kakaknya yang sudah sangat merah, dan tubuhnya pun dipenuhi peluh.

Dan entah keberuntungan atau kesialan, Kakak pertama mereka keluar dari kamar mandi.

Solar menggunakan kode matanya, agar Kakak pertamanya itu tidak salah paham. Sang kakak pertama perlahan mendekati buku yang diletakan Solar dalam keadaan terbuka di tempat duduknya. Kakak pertamanya itu mengerti, ia lalu duduk di tempat awal Solar duduk.

“Sss…, sudah Lar!! Lhe…, Lhez udah….”

“Enggak Kak…, Solar akan berhenti kalau kakak sudah klimaks. Lagian kakak sendiri tadi gak berniat untuk melewati bagian itu. Begini kan jadinya….” keluh Solar. Blaze yang ingin mengeluh malah melenguh kenikmatan.

“Na, nanti…, ke…, ketahuan…, Kak Hali…, da…, uuhhh…, dan Ka.., Aahh, li…, salah…, paham…, Uah!” Solar memandang kakak pertamanya yang malah menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya sendiri. Meminta Solar diam. Solar terkekeh kecil.

“Gak akan ketahuan kalau kakak enggak berisik.”

“Uhh….”

Blaze mengangguk pasrah tangannya yang sudah melepaskan mulutnya kini mencengkram kedua tangan Solar. Blaze menengadahkan kepalanya, menyandarkannya pada bahu Solar. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Tubuhnya gemetaran hebat. Solar semakin intens menyentuh diri kakaknya itu. Tak lama Blaze akhirnya keluar, punggungnya melengkung saat keluar. Desahan setengah tertahan itu sebenarnya cukup terdengar sampai ke kamar mandi. Seandainya Halilintar belum keluar.

“Sudah puas, kak?” tanya Solar. Blaze mengangguk lemas. “Kakak mau langsung tidur saja?”

Blaze kembali mengangguk lemas lalu langsung tertidur. Solar mencium pipi kakaknya itu. Halilintar berdiri mengambilkan tisu. Solar tertawa kecil dan menerima tisu itu. Ia membersihkan diri kakak keempatnya itu lalu memakaikan kembali celana sang kakak. Selimut yang sedikit terkena cairan sang kakak dijatuhkannya ke lantai. Solar memeriksa bagian seprei, dan cukup puas saat tidak ada cairan kakaknya itu membasahi sepreinya. Solar memposisikan diri kakaknya untuk tidur. Ia lalu turun dari ranjang, mengambilkan selimut baru dari lemari pakaiannya. Dan juga ingin mengganti celananya yang terkena cairan kakaknya itu.

Melihat Solar membuka lemari, membuat Halilintar memandang dirinya sendiri. Ia lupa kalau ia baru saja selesai mandi dan hanya mengenakan selembar handuk. Halilintar merona menyadari sesuatu yang lain. Ia segera keluar dari kamar Solar ke kamarnya sendiri. Tanpa sadar kalau Solar hanya mengambil selimut dan berjalan mengikuti dirinya ke kamar.

“Kak Hali juga cepat banget ternyata.” ucap Solar tepat di belakang Halilintar yang baru saja melepas handuknya di kamar mandinya sendiri. Halilintar terkejut.

“I, ini bukan urusanmu Solar! Su, sudah temani saja kakakmu itu.”

“Kak Hali juga mau aku bantu? Kata Kak Blaze membantu aja boleh kok.”

“E, enggak usah, Lar! Kakak bisa sendiri. Kamu juga masih kecil.” Tolak Halilintar. Ia berbalik dan mendorong Solar keluar dari kamar mandi. Solar memutar matanya.

“Kak…, Umur kita sama! Kakak dan Kak Blaze kenapa bilang umurku masih kecil mulu sih?! Aku kan wajar sudah tahu begituan!” Solar mengambil tangan Halilintar yang mendorongnya lalu menyeretnya ke tempat tidur. Halilintar tidur terlentang di ranjang, sedikit kaget dengan tenaga adik bungsunya yang ternyata lebih kuat dari dirinya. Halilintar kembali kaget saat adik bungsunya itu menahan gerakan tangannya dan duduk di atas perutnya. “Kakak gak percaya kalau aku sudah tahu begituan?”

“Bu, bukan gitu….”

“Kalau gitu apa?” Solar mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Halilintar. “Kakak takut aku jadi incest?” bisiknya dengan nada menggoda.

Halilintar gemetar mendengarnya. Ia mengangguk kecil.

“Sudah aku duga.” Ucap Solar, ia memposisikan dirinya sambil tetap menahan tangan kakak pertamanya itu. “Lalu kalau Kak Taufan atau Kak Gempa jadi Incest juga kakak takut?”

“Ma, mana mungkin mereka begitu!” Bantah Halilintar. Solar memutar matanya.

“Jujur aja, Solar udah baca buku itu sampai akhir. Kak Ice sudah pernah meminjamkannya.” ucap Solar berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namun, tetap mempertahankan inti permasalahan mereka.

“Dasar Ice itu….” Gumam Halilintar. Solar memutar matanya lagi.

“Dan Solar merasakan persis sama dengan apa yang ditulis di buku itu pada Kak Blaze. Jadi, rasanya sudah sejak lama aku jadi incest.” Ucap Solar.

“Solar….”

“Tapi Kak Blaze gak mungkin aku lakukan seperti di buku. Tadi aja Kak Blaze sangat kelelahan.” Solar melepaskan satu tangan kakaknya, ia melepas kacamata gaya yang masih ia kenakan. “Dan setelah Solar baca lagi tadi…, aku baru menyadari. Kalau aku sekarang juga punya perasaan yang sama pada Kak Hali juga. Makanya Kak Hali sudah gak perlu takut aku jadi incest. Karena aku sudah incest! Sekarang…, Solar tanya, Kak Hali takut jadi incest?”

Solar melempar kacamata gayanya ke belakang dan memandangi Halilintar dengan intens. Kedua tangan Halilintar sudah kembali ia cengkram, mencegah perlawanan dari kakak pertamanya itu. Merah bertemu jingga. Solar memandang mata kakaknya itu sangat dalam, sedang mengupas diri sebenarnya kakaknya itu. Halilintar menutup matanya, ia menggeleng.

“Aku tidak pernah takut jadi incest. Memang saat ini aku ada perasaan cinta yang lebih pada adik-adikku, aku membiarkan perasaan itu tetap muncul. Tapi….”

“Kakak menahannya karena gak mau adik-adik kakak jadi incest, kan? Kak Hali memang kakak idaman.”


	2. Chapter 2

Blaze terbangun, ia tidak tahu saat ini malam atau pagi. Blaze memanggil nama adiknya seraya meraba-raba sekeliling ranjangnya. Tidak ada respon. Tidak biasanya ketika Blaze memanggil seperti ini ia tidak mendapat respon. Blaze mencoba memanggil nama kakaknya. Blaze kembali tidak mendengar respon. Sedikit panik, Blaze meraba ke arah tempat yang ia perkirakan sebagai meja kecil. Blaze agak kaget saat alarm berbunyi di rumahnya. Selama ini Blaze memang belum pernah menggunakan tombol darurat itu, karena memang tidak biasanya ia tidak mendapat respon seperti saat ini. Suara orang terjatuh terdengar dari kamar di depannya. Blaze meyakini kalau ia masih ada di kamar Solar, mungkin tidur sendirian. Blaze sedikit tersenyum, ini pertama kalinya ia tidur sendiri. Suara pintu terbuka sangat kencang.

“Ka, kau baik-baik saja Lez?” suara yang terengah-engah itu adalah suara kakaknya. Blaze tersenyum.

“Lez mau ke toilet.” ucap Blaze. Kakaknya itu langsung mendekati dirinya. Blaze merasa dirinya diangkat dan digendong menuju sebuah tempat. Kamar mandi. Kakaknya itu membuka celana Blaze dan membantunya membuang air kecil. Blaze mendadak merona. “Eh, uhm…, Kak Hali….”

“Ada apa?”

“Selama ini kakak melihat’ku’ seperti ini?”

“Maksudnya?” Blaze malu-malu. Halilintar lalu menyadari sesuatu. “Tentu saja, kalau tidak bagaimana aku mengarahkan ‘ini’ ke kloset?”

“Ka, kakak!” Blaze mencengkram tangan kakak yang menahan tubuhnya. Blaze merona sangat. Halilintar tertawa kecil. Ia mencium pipi adik ketiganya itu. Halilintar membersihkan diri kecil adiknya lalu memasangkan kembali celana sang adik. Halilintar berbalik, ia mengangkat baju Blaze lalu menciumi perut Blaze seolah-olah Blaze adalah anak bayi. “Hahah! Kakak udah!! Hahah!!”

~…~…~…~

Solar memangku Blaze dan memperlakukan kakaknya itu seperti adiknya. Solar menaikkan handuk yang dikenakan kakaknya hingga ke dada. Halilintar menghela nafas seraya mengambilkan pakaian untuk Blaze. “Kenapa baju bagus?” tanya Solar.

“Kan mau jalan.” jawab Halilintar.

“Jalan? Kemana?” tanya Blaze. Halilintar tersenyum. “Ke mall.”

Blaze berjengit dipelukan Solar. Solar memeluk Blaze lebih erat. “Bagus! Aku mau ganti kacamata.”

“Ganti di optik donk. Kau harus menjaga mata kakakmu itu.” keluh Halilintar. Solar tertawa kecil.

“Kacamata gaya, kak…, kalau kacamata kayak gitu mah…, udah pasti aku minta Dokter Yaya atau Kak Ying. Lagipula…, mata kak Blaze berfungsi dengan baik.”

Percakapan mereka membuat Blaze yang sedikit tegang akhirnya mengendur. Halilintar berjongkok, ia mengusap pipi Blaze dengan secarik kain. “Aku pikir kamu tidak akan trauma, Lez. Dan malah aku pikir kau yang trauma, Lar.”

“Ah…, apa maksud Kak Hali? Blaze baik-baik….”

“Kak Blaze takut kejadian itu lagi? Solar udah sering ke mall lagi sejak kejadian itu.”

“Ha? Kok kamu pergi gak bilang-bilang?!” tanya Halilintar. Ia memakaikan pakaian dalam pada Blaze.

“Bilang, kok. Bilang atok dan Kak Ufan. Bahkan waktu Kak Lez masih di rumah sakit…, Kan aku pernah ke toko buku sama Kak Ufan…, toko bukunya kan cuma ada di mall!” jelas Solar.

Halilintar menepuk keningnya. “Iya juga…, kenapa aku bisa lupa.” Halilintar mengangkat tubuh Blaze lalu memakaikan celana. Blaze terasa sangat lemas saat ia memakaikan celana itu. “Kalau kamu gak mau, kita bisa ganti tempat kok.”

“E, enggak apa…, B, Blaze enggak apa ke Mall.” ucap Blaze. Halilintar memangkukan Blaze di pangkuan Solar lagi, lalu memakaikan pakaian pada Blaze. Halilintar mengusap pipi Blaze.

“Kali ini aku bersamamu dan Solar, Blaze. Tidak akan terjadi apapun.”

“Su, sungguh?”

“Sungguh? Kakak janji?” Halilintar mengusap kepala Blaze lalu mencium keningnya. Blaze tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk. Solar memeluk tubuh kakaknya lagi lalu menciumi kepala sang kakak.

~…~…~…~

“Oh, Solar. Kali ini datang sama kakak yang lain?” Sapa seseorang yang tidak bisa Blaze lihat. Solar terkekeh.

“Iya, Pak. Ini kakak pertama dan yang ini kakak keempat.” Ucap Solar memperkenalkan kakak-kakaknya.

“Ah, selamat siang, pak.” Ucap Halilintar.

“Kak, ini pak satpam yang waktu itu nyelamatin kita waktu direruntuhan. Dulu dia satpam di luar gedung, tapi sekarang jadi satpam di dalam.” Jelas Solar pada Blaze dan Halilintar. Halilintar terdengar menepuk tangannya.

“Ah! Bapak yang waktu itu!”

“Ah, jadi kamu yang waktu itu.” Halilintar dan pria itu berucap bersamaan. Halilintar dan pria itu tertawa canggung. “Sepertinya kalian sehat-sehat saja, ya.”

“Ini semua berkat bapak yang dulu menyelamatkan adik-adikku.”

“Tak usah seperti itu. Terima kasih saja sudah cukup.” Ucap pria itu.

“Tetaplah sungkan, pak.” Ucap Halilintar.

“Benar, pak! Bapak penyelamat nyawaku dan Kak Lez. Rasanya terima kasih aja tidak cukup!” lanjut Solar. Blaze tersenyum, terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Sentuhan seseorang yang dirasakan Blaze tiba-tiba di pipinya, membuat Blaze sedikit tersentak.

“Kondisimu waktu itu parah sekali. Aku bersyukur kamu masih hidup dan kelihatan sehat, meski seperti ini.”

“Hehe, bapak santai saja! Aku sejak dulu memang anak yang kuat.” Ucap Blaze seraya berkacak pinggang. Pria itu terkekeh.

“Benar juga…, ini pertama kalinya kamu kemari setelah kejadian itu, ya…, kamu jangan khawatir. Bangunan ini sudah diperkuat dan menjadi tahan gempa.” Ucap Pria itu seraya mengusap kepala Blaze. “Baiklah…, selamat berbelanja….”

“Bapak juga selamat bekerja kembali.” Ucap Solar.

Halilintar memandang Blaze yang terus tersenyum. Ia ikut tersenyum lalu mendorong kursi roda Blaze dengan bersemangat. Solar merangkul kakak pertamanya dengan wajah yang sama cerahnya. Mereka memasuki salah satu toko yang menjual pakaian. Solar dan Halilintar melihat pakaian yang ada. Solar berhenti di sebuah tempat di mana ada tumpukan boneka. Solar tertawa kecil. Ia melirik kakak yang duduk di kursi roda dengan wajah sedikit bosan. Solar mengambil salah satu boneka lalu membawanya ke tempat kakaknya itu. Solar meletakan boneka itu di pangkuan kakaknya lalu menuntun tangan kakaknya untuk memeluk boneka itu.

“Apa ini?” Tanya Blaze. Blaze tidak tahu siapa yang melakukan ini padanya, makanya ia bertanya tanpa mengucapkan nama. Solar terkekeh, diiringi dengan Halilintar yang ada di belakang Solar. Halilintar membawa beberapa pakaian di tangannya, pakaian untuk Blaze. Blaze cemberut karena kedua kakak-adiknya sama sekali tidak berniat memberi tahunya. Blaze meraba benda itu.  _ ‘Ukurannya agak besar, halus…, boneka? Ada moncongnya. Tapi tidak ada telinganya. Ah, dua sayap.’ _

“Solar…, Blaze sudah bilang jangan buang duit untuk boneka ayam ini.” Blaze memberikan boneka itu pada Solar 

“Ah, ketahuan.” Tawa Solar. “Gak apalah kak. Cuma satu doank ini.”

“Lar…, uang kita sudah menipis karena operasi-operasi kita dulu…, sudah kembalikan ini.”

“Enggak mau! Lagipula dulu kan separuh lebihnya dibayar pemerintah karena kita korban bencana. Masih ada duitnya kak! Percaya deh.” ucap Solar.

“Gak boleh Lar! Itu namanya pemboros….”

“Sudahlah…, terima saja, Lez. Solar benar, duit kita masih ada. Ayo bayar dulu boneka ini, habis itu kita cari baju baru untukmu, di tempat lain, Lez.” ucap Halilintar sembari mengambil boneka itu. Blaze cemberut sembari melipat tangannya. “Jangan keras pada dirimu sendiri. Kamu berhak memilikinya kok.”

Blaze menghela nafasnya, pasrah. Solar terkekeh senang karena akhirnya ia berhasil memberikan hadiah yang lain selain buku braille pada kakak kesayangannya itu. Solar berbisik mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kakak pertamanya itu. Halilintar memalingkan wajahnya yang merona, hanya sesaat.

“Tapi ini kegedean Lar. Tenggelem Blaze tadi. Lagipula ini kan bebek, Lar.”

“eh? Bebek? Iya juga sih, apa yang ini aja ya?”

“Yang itu boleh lah, itu juga baru beneran anak ayam.”

Blaze menepuk pelan keningnya sembari menggeleng. Blaze lalu tertawa kecil. Ia memeluk sabuk pengamannya saat kursinya di dorong. Setelah mendengar suara transaksi selesai, boneka itu langsung diberikan pada Blaze. Blaze memeluk boneka itu. Boneka itu lebih halus dan terasa hangat. Blaze memeluknya sangat erat.

“Kak Blaze keliatan sangat menyukainya.” 

“Nah-nah…, Blaze sekarang kita coba pakai baju ini, oke?”

~…~…~…~

Solar memandang kakak keempatnya yang tertidur memeluk boneka anak ayam barunya di kursi roda. Solar berjongkok di depan kursi roda kakaknya dan mengusap pipi sang kakak. Sejak bencana 5 tahun yang lalu, tubuh kakak keempatnya itu seolah berhenti bertumbuh. Bahkan suara kakak keempatnya sama sekali tidak berubah menjadi lebih berat seperti yang dialami dirinya dan kakak-kakaknya yang lain. Solar melirik Halilintar yang berdiri di depan kasir, membayar makanan yang mereka makan. Mereka sebelumnya memang sedang makan di restouran yang berada di dalam mall itu.

“Blaze tertidur?” tanya Halilintar saat ia selesai bertransaksi. Solar mengangguk. “Melihat kalian akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kedudukan anak tengah dan anak bungsunya jadi tertukar.”

“Eh?”

“Dulu kamu yang tidak bisa apa-apa, Solar…, makan sendiri tidak bisa, mengancingkan baju tidak bisa….” Jelas Halilintar sambil tertawa sedikit. “Sekarang…, siapa sangka kau bisa mengurus kakakmu yang cacat? Memandikannya, memakaikannya baju…, dan lulus ujian masuk universitas dengan nilai sempurna.”

“Kakak bisa aja.” Tawa Solar. “Yuk, kak kita pulang.”

“Dan kamu…, bisa…, yang semalam…, padaku….” Ucap Halilintar lalu berbalik memunggungi Solar. Solar terdiam lalu berpikir sejenak. Solar lalu tersenyum, ia mendorong kursi roda kakak keempatnya.

“Yang semalam apaan, nih? Kok Blaze gak tau….”

“B, Blaze! Kamu masih bangun?!” Pekik Halilintar.

“Kakak masih bangun ternyata.” ucap Solar. Blaze mengusap boneka ayam yang dipeluknya.

“hngg…, ngantuk sih…, tapi lebih nyaman tidur di kasur….” Ucap Blaze. “Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan semalam? Ini juga pertama kalinya Kak Hali tidak tidur di samping Blaze setelah 5 tahun ini. Dan Solar juga gak gantiin Kak Hali seperti waktu Kak Hali sakit dan digantiin Kak Gempa.”

“Ah…, itu…, su, sudahlah! Ayo kembali ke mobil!”

“..., Nanti Solar kasih tahu Kak Blaze kalau udah di rumah.” bisik Solar dengan nada yang mencurigakan di telinga Blaze. Blaze menghela nafas lalu mengangguk.

~…~…~…~

Begitu sampai di tempat tidur, Blaze langsung membrondong kakak-adiknya itu dengan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi tidak dijawab oleh kakak-adiknya itu. Blaze bukannya ingin mencampuri urusan kakak-adiknya itu. Dia hanya ingin tahu. Sebagai satu-satunya anak yang tidak sekolah dan saat ini mengalami cacat fisik membuat rasa ingin tahu Blaze sangatlah tinggi. Blaze sebisa mungkin tidak ingin mendengar jawaban tidak, ataupun didiamkan seperti ini.

“Ayolah…, Blaze tidak akan marah kok! Lagian…, Blaze sudah tidak punya kekuatan untuk marah, kan?” Tawa Blaze.

“Tapi kamu tetap bisa ngambek sebagai ganti pelampiasan amarahmu.” Ucap Halilintar. Blaze menekuk bibirnya, ia melipat tangannya, pipinya ia kembungkan sembari menatap ke arah yang berlawanan dengan keberadaan Halilintar.

“Kak Hali, pelit!”

“Tuh, kakak malah ngambek, kak Hali.” tawa Solar.

“Solar!”

“Jadi, Solar…, apa yang kau lakukan ama kakakmu semalam?”

“Aku merap….” Halilintar langsung membekap Solar dan menyeretnya keluar ruangan. Suara pintu tertutup membuat Blaze menghela nafas kasar, masih dengan menggembungkan pipi dan melipat tangannya.

“Solaaarr!!!”

Teriakan Halilintar tak lama setelah pintu tertutup membuat Blaze semakin penasaran. Blaze memperbaiki posisinya dari duduk menjadi tiduran, hanya itu gerakan yang bisa Blaze lakukan tanpa bantuan siapapun. Blaze memandang langit-langit, dengan kecacatannya itu…, memang tidak bisa dibilang memandang sebenarnya. Blaze mencoba mengingat-ingat kegiatan apa yang mungkin membuat kedua kakak-adiknya itu enggan menceritakannya. Terutama kakak pertamanya. Sebelum ia tidur, Blaze memang masih ingat kalau Solar ‘membantu’nya mengeluarkan hasratnya karena membaca buku yang ia pinjam dari adik pertamanya, Ice. Blaze menggaruk pipinya.

“Kalau dipikir-pikir…, Solar kok bisa melakukan hal yang persis seperti dibuku itu, ya? Seperti sudah membacanya saja.” Gumam Blaze. “Padahal dulu dia tidak bisa apa-apa.”

Blaze meraba sekelilingnya, mengambil guling yang bisa membantunya memiringkan badannya. Blaze memeluk guling itu.

“Memang benar kata Kak Hali tadi…, padahal dulu dia tidak bisa apa-apa…, sekarang malah Blaze yang tidak bisa apa-apa…, bahkan melihat dan berjalan.” Blaze mengembangkan senyumnya lalu membenamkan kepalanya diantara bantal dan guling.

_ ‘Solar memang sudah besar, ya. Sampai-sampai urusan sex saja dia tahu. …, ng? Sex?’ _

Blaze mengembalikan posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang.  _ ‘Jangan bilang sebenarnya kemarin Kak Hali juga melihat Solar memainkan tubuh Blaze? Lalu Kak Hali juga jadi ikutan makanya Solar membantu Kak Hali juga?’ _ Blaze menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Blaze mendadak ingat beberapa keluhan kakak pertamanya itu seharian ini. Kakaknya itu sulit duduk di tempat yang tidak empuk. Sarapan tadi saja Blaze mendengar kakaknya mencari-cari bantal untuk diduduki. Lalu saat di restouran tadi kakak pertamanya itu kembali ngotot untuk duduk di sofa. Dan semuanya diiringi kekehan kecil Solar juga permintaan maaf setengah hati.

_ ‘Hey…, mereka tidak begitu, kan?’ _ Batin Blaze. Blaze menelan air liurnya sendiri. Blaze menajamkan pendengarnya. Berusaha mendengar suara sayup-sayup percakapan kakak-adiknya itu. Sejak buta, indra pendengaran Blaze semakin kuat sehingga Blaze terkadang masih bisa mendengarkan percakapan dari balik pintu, meski ia sedang berada di ranjang seperti ini.

“Pokoknya jangan bilang sama Blaze! Ini rahasia! Blaze juga masih anak-anak!” suara Halilintar akhirnya mulai masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Blaze berusaha agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas lagi.

“Alah…, Kak Blaze juga sudah besar, lah. Tubuhnya aja yang kecil.”

“Bukan itu masalahnya! Nanti Blaze berpikir kita gila!”

“Aku emang gila, kak”

“Setidaknya jangan tunjukan kegilaan itu di depan Blaze! Aku gak ingin Blaze membenci kita karena…, kita incest.”

“Aku juga gak ingin sih….”

“Makanya! Apalagi aku yang kakakmu ini malah menjadi bottom dirimu….”

“Hngg…, memangnya ada aturan yang berkata adik tidak bisa memperkosa kakaknya? Kak Hali ini ada-ada saja.”

“He, Hei! Jangan sentuh itu. Hnn….”

“Baiklah Solar gak akan bilang…, tapi nanti malam kita…, begitu lagi ya kak.”

“Jangan gila Solar! Hari ini saja aku masih kesulitan duduk!”

“Kalau gitu aku bilang Kak Blaze.”

“AAH!! Baik-baik! Malam ini setelah Blaze tidur! Oke?!”

“Deal…, tapi, kalau gitu…, kita harus bilang apa supaya Kak Blaze percaya? Kita gak bisa masuk sampai dapat alasan logis lho. Pun…, ini udah kelamaan…, Kak Blaze pasti curiga kita sedang mengarang-ngarang.”

“Ugh….”

Blaze menghela nafasnya saat keheningan terjadi. Blaze yakin mereka sedang berpikirp mengenai kebohongan yang akan mereka ucapkan nanti.  _ ‘Kalau kalian jujur, Blaze tidak akan marah kok. Lagipula…, selama kalian yang menginginkannya sendiri…, Blaze tidak akan marah kalau kalian incest.’ _

~…~…~…~

Solar dan Halilintar masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan Blaze, Halilintar sudah bersiap untuk melihat Blaze yang akan ngambek dan mungkin melempar bantal-bantal di sekitarnya. Hal yang biasa dilakukan Blaze ketika marah. Halilintar menghela nafas, bersamaan dengan Solar di belakangnya. Mereka melihat Blaze sedang tertidur memeluk gulingnya. hal yang menjadi alasan awal mengapa mereka pulang lebih awal. Solar mengambil boneka yang baru di belinya itu lalu perlahan memposisikan boneka itu di tengah-tengah tubuh kakaknya dan guling yang di peluk kakaknya.

“Percuma kita mikir lama-lama, tadi.” ucap Solar seraya duduk di ranjang, tepat di samping tubuh kakaknya itu. Halilintar ikut duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Blaze.

“Dia pasti kelelahan. Baru kali ini, dia ikut jalan-jalan dengan kita selain ke rumah sakit.”

“Ng…, Kak Hali benar.” Solar menundukkan kepalanya dan memandang wajar tidur Blaze. “Kakak…, maaf….”

Halilintar memandang Solar yang memejamkan mata sembari mengusap lembut kain merah yang melingkari mata adiknya yang cacat itu. Halilintar tahu, sampai kapanpun Solar akan tetap merasa bersalah kepada Blaze. Halilintar mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh kepala Solar. Ia sendiri juga merasa bersalah pada Blaze dan Solar karena sebagai kakak pertama ia tidak bisa menjaga kedua adiknya dengan baik. Suara bel di rumah mereka menghentikan kegiatan keduanya. 

“Mungkin pengantar paket. Kau jaga Blaze. Aku yang akan menerimanya.” ucap Halilintar. Solar mengangguk. Tak lama setelah Halilintar pergi. Blaze memperbaiki posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang.

“Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kak Hali semalam, Solar?”

“Ka, kakak masih bangun?!” Solar jelas terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Blaze.

“Tentu saja…, Blaze hanya menunggu kesempatan Kak Hali keluar…, karena Kak Hali pasti tidak akan menceritakan kebenarannya.”

“Kakak hapal sekali dengan Kak Hali.”

“Haloo, Lar…, Blaze selalu bersamanya selama 5 tahun ini, lho. Bagaimana gak hapal?”

“Benar juga sih.” Solar tertawa kecil. “Kakak gak akan marah kan tapi?”

“Enggak, Lar. Blaze udah gak punya tenaga lagi.”

“Semalam…, Aku merape Kak Hali….”

“SOLAR! BAWA BLAZE TURUN!!” teriakan Halilintar dari bawah membuat Solar menghentikan ucapannya. Blaze tertawa kecil.

“Blaze baru tahu adik bungsu Blaze ini sudah incest ternyata…, ayo Lar, bawa Blaze turun, nanti Kak Hali marah.”

“Kakak….” Solar tersenyum lalu menggendong Blaze dan membawanya keluar dari kamar.


End file.
